Thirst for blood
by Kakashilover890
Summary: Naruto's a vampire but nobody knows that. All of a sudden he can't control his hunger and the village people are trying to figure out why so many animals are dying. Will Naruto be able to hide his secret for long? OLD STORY
1. The craving

Hey people's it's me. Well I wanted to write something for my friend because she LOVES Naruto vamp fics so I decided to be nice to her and write one. All I need help with is the pairing. I will have a poll and you need to tell me what pairing u want. I'm telling u right now. I AM NOT DOING NARU/HINATA! I REFUSE TO! But other than that I'll take requests. And I also refuse to do Naruto and Sakura. I HATE Sakura! Let me stop babbling and get on with it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did then Sasuke and Naruto would be going out right now and Sakura would be dead.

**_Naruto's thoughts_**

**_The thirst for blood_**

Naruto's eyes shot open as he stared at the ceiling. He laid up in bed and stared at the window. He grinned and got out of bed. **_Perfect. I've been waiting for the damn sun to go down! _**Naruto put on his black shirt and left his blue shorts on and walked out his house. He was walking the streets and saw Sakura walking.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura said stopping in front of him. Sakura smiled as she looked at Naruto. To tell the truth she like him from the first minute she saw him. His blonde hair was a dirtier blonde and messed up at some places. His eyes a dark blue but he had red pupils. His teeth were perfectly white and nobody understood why two of Naruto's teeth were more pointed than the rest. His skin was pale and he preferred it that way. But every girl in the village loved his attitude. The attitude that he never took away.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto said uncaring. Sakura smiled and twirled her hair in her finger.

"What are you doing out so late Naruto?" Sakura questioned sweetly.

"I could ask you the same question,"

"Oh well I was just going home. Would you walk me?"

"No," Naruto said bluntly as he started walking away towards the forest. He needed a place to feed. He was thirsting for it but he couldn't do anything in front of anybody. He was already known as the freak.

He ran into the forest and tried to find something to feed on. He saw a rabbit hopping away and ran towards it. He caught it in his hands and grinned evilly. He opened his mouth wider than most people and sunk his teeth into the rabbit's stomach. He drank nosily and deeply. He let the rabbit go and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. **_So sweet! I need MORE! _**Naruto wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and walked away. He was walking in the forest and heard a twig snap somewhere behind him. He jumped into a tree and looked down.

He saw a raven-haired boy walking with his hands shoved deep down into his pockets; Naruto automatically knew whom it was. **_Sasuke! _**Naruto could smell his blood coursing through his veins. Naruto swayed as the smell intoxicated him. **_Oh so FUCKING sweet! _**Naruto licked his lips and jumped down in front of Sasuke. Sasuke didn't jump; instead he just looked at him.

"Hello Sasuke," Naruto said grinning.

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke questioned annoyed.

"Nothing. Just wondering what you're doing in the forest so late,"

"Why would that be any of your business?" Sasuke questioned attempting to walk away. Naruto blocked his way and Sasuke attempted to walk away again but Naruto backed him up against a tree holding his hands above his head.

"Let me go dobe!" Sasuke screamed. Naruto grinned and went close to his neck and smelled him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he continued grinning at Sasuke. Sasuke gritted his teeth and struggled to break free. Naruto slammed his hands against the tree and Sasuke screamed out in pain.

"You're not going anywhere," Naruto said. He lowered his head to Sasuke's neck and was about to bite down when Sasuke kneed him in a place that hurt Naruto A LOT! Naruto let go of Sasuke and doubled over curing in pain. Sasuke looked at him and walked away to his house leaving Naruto there.

When Sasuke was clearly gone Naruto stood up from where he was and rearranged himself. He walked back to his house and looked in the refrigerator and grabbed a blood pack from there. **_Goddamn! It's so annoying when I have to drink these stupid things! _**

Naruto bit down into the blood pack and walked into his room and laid down into the bed. The night was still young and he wasn't tired at all. What he was tired of was that he had to eat the blood packs because he couldn't just bite down on any human he wanted to. He hated that fact more than anything.

He got out of bed and threw the blood pack away in the garbage can. He was still thirsty and couldn't even do anything about it. He walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. **_Duh! I can't see my damn reflection! _**He walked out the bathroom and decided to just sit and look out the window. He saw a woman walking by and smiled, as he smelled her blood.

He walked out of his house and up to the woman. He recognized her immediately. She was a friend of his who loved him and he was always humoring her. He walked up to her giving her one of his award winning smiles.

"Hey Tina," Naruto said walking up to her.

"Hey Naruto!" Tina said smiling brightly at him.

"What are you doing out so late?"

"Just getting some fresh air,"

"Oh, I see," Naruto, said, as he got closer to her. Tina smiled a bit but backed up into a building. Tina looked behind her and saw the building and smiled up at Naruto.

"Um… Naruto I think this is a little too close for comfort," Tina said blushing.

"Come on, I know you like me stop trying to hide it," Naruto said grinning showing his fangs. Tina didn't back away and looked into his eyes. Naruto lowered his head down at her neck and breathed taking in her scent.

"So intoxicating!" Naruto said. Naruto bit down on her neck and sucked deeply. She gasped and gripped his shoulders and Naruto bit down even deeper. Tina gasped in pain and tried to push Naruto off but he wouldn't let up.

"NARUTO LET ME GO!" Tina screamed. Naruto smiled and sucked down the last bit of her blood. Tina went limp in his arms and he took his head away from her neck. He smiled to himself and dropped her on the floor as he wiped away the blood on his mouth. **_When you're like me… you don't have any friends. _**

****Naruto walked back into his house and laid down in his bed. The moon was still out and he wasn't tired but he tried hard to close his eyes and go to sleep. I mean after all Naruto did have training in the morning.

KakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakahiKakashiKakashiKakashi

Well that's the first chapter. Hoped you liked it. He next chapter will be up soon. REMEMBER! Give me a pairing idea! WARNING: IF YOU GIVE ME AN IDEA FOR A SAKURA AND NARUTO OR HINATA AND NARUTO I WILL NOT BE HAPPY! Thanks for reading! Please review! ****


	2. The interuption

What's up peoples! Well it's me again with the second chapter of this saga. By no demand the coupling is going to be Naru/Sasu! I got two reviews saying that I should make it Naruto/Tsunade but it wouldn't fit w/ da story type it has 2 be a person near the same age as Naruto. TY FOR THE REVIEWS! Ok well let me put freaking chapter and stop babbling. LOL!

Disclaimer: IF I owned Naruto then Sasuke would be going out with his brother and Sakura would be dead and Naruto would be in a love triangle with Sasuke and Itatchi. SO what does that tell you?

Naruto's thoughts Thirst for blood 

Naruto shielded his eyes from the sunlight that burst into the window. He cursed at the sun and pulled the covers over his head tired. **_How the hell am I supposed to be a vampire and a ninja? Oh right I CAN'T! _**He turned over in bed but then heard a loud knocking coming from downstairs. He growled and got out of bed tripping and falling into the door.

He got up cursing and went downstairs. He opened the door growled as he felt the sun and backed behind the door.

"Who is it?" Naruto growled from behind the door.

"It's me," said an overly spunky girl. Naruto knew who it automatically was and attempted to close the door but Sakura held it open with her foot. She shoved the door open but Naruto tried to shove it close. He closed the door and pressed his back to it while closing his eyes. He opened them and growled as he saw Sakura standing in his living room.

"What do you want?" Naruto said rudely.

"We have training today and I just needed to get you up since you're always late," she said blushing. Naruto stepped upstairs and Sakura followed him.

"You have a cool house here Naruto," Sakura said smiling.

"Yeah whatever," Naruto mumbled. He walked into his bedroom and Sakura awed as she saw what was before her eyes. The entire room was black and on red writings it said "Kyubbi" everywhere. There were bloodstains on the wall that looked like paint but Sakura would never know that it was blood.

"Wow," Sakura said in awe.

"Dude you have to go. I have to get changed," Naruto said annoyed. Sakura smiled and walked towards him. He backed up into a wall and looked at her confused. Sakura grinned and put her hands on his chest.

"What are you doing Sakura?" Naruto questioned annoyed. He grabbed her hands and she smiled as he did.

"Why are you resisting me? I know you want me," she said leaning in to kiss him. Naruto shoved her back and she fumbled with her feet.

"Do… not… touch… me!" Naruto said angrily. Sakura smiled and walked out the room and out of the house. Naruto locked the door and put his back on the door while closing his eyes. He was exhausted and yesterday he couldn't even sleep since he wasn't exactly supposed to be sleeping that early.

He opened his eyes and went over to his closet. He took out a black t-shirt that said "MMM Blood" and black pants that were extremely baggy. He went into the bathroom and splashed water in his hair and shook it around like he was a dog. He grinned and walked out of the bathroom.

He went into the living room and grabbed his black hoodie and put it on and pulled the hood down all the way over his face. He shoved his hands deep down into his pockets and walked over towards the bridge. When he got there he saw Sasuke leaning on a tree and Sakura filing her nails and of course Kakashi wasn't there yet.

Naruto saw a shaded area and rushed over to that spot and sat down. He saw Sasuke looking at him and he looked up at him and glared. **_DAMN! He must be thinking about what happened yesterday. That bastard better keep his mouth shut! _**

Sasuke walked over to Naruto who was still deep in thought and sat down next to him. Naruto glared at him and then looked away after a while.

"What the hell happened yesterday night?" Sasuke questioned not looking at Naruto.

"Nothing. Don't even worry about it," Naruto said pulling his hood down further.

"THAT was not nothing dobe! What the fuck was that shit for yesterday!" Sasuke questioned bringing his voice above a whisper.

"CAN you lower your god damn voice a little bit!" Naruto screeched. Sasuke growled and looked away over at Sakura. Then he saw Kakashi appear and Sakura screamed at him why he was late. Of course Kakashi just gave his usual excuse.

"Okay well today everyone is going to spar," Kakashi said to everyone, "Sakura you're paired up with me. Naruto and Sasuke you two spar,"

"Why can't I be with Naruto-kun?" Sakura questioned sweetly.

"Because you're not up to his level yet and if anything Naruto might kill you by the end of the sparring," Kakashi said bluntly. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and walked away starting to spar with Kakashi.

Sasuke got up but Naruto just shut his eyes and tried to go to sleep. Sasuke looked at him and kicked him in his right leg. Naruto opened his eyes CLEARLY annoyed and looked up at Sasuke.

"What do you want?" Naruto questioned angered.

"Get up. We have to spar," Sasuke said. Naruto laughed and looked up at him getting up.

"Are you serious? You're SERIOUSLY gonna listen to a guy who arrives late every single fucking day? Yeah right!" Naruto said turning around attempting to sit back down and then something hit the back of his head. He turned around and growled as he looked at Sasuke holding two rocks in his hands.

"What are you? Chicken?" Sasuke questioned laughing. Naruto bared his teeth and charged at Sasuke. Sasuke sidestepped and then Naruto grabbed his hands and swung himself back around to face him. His teeth still bared he looked like an insane rabid fox.

"Wow. Looks like the idiot finally has something he has to prove," Sasuke said smirking. Naruto got angry and backed him up into a tree slamming Sasuke's back into it. Sasuke cried out in pain and Naruto smirked. Sasuke looked at Naruto and tried to shove him off but surprisingly Naruto was stronger than him.

Naruto shoved him back down and laughed at how weak he was. He lowered his mouth to Sasuke's neck and breathed in his scent. **_SO FUCKING INTOXICATING! _**

Naruto licked one part of Sasuke's neck and opened his mouth wide. He straddled Sasuke's waist so that Sasuke couldn't attempt anything stupid. **_You're not getting away this time! _**

Naruto was about to bite down. He could taste the blood in his mouth already…

"NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

KakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakahiKakashiKakashiKakashi

CLIFFHANGER! Wow! That was a good chapter! Who do YOU think it is that told them to stop? I know who it is. LOL! Well I'll get back to you soon! Please review!


	3. Sasuke finds out!

I'm back again. I'm sorry for the long wait. Well I've gotten some reviews about that I shouldn't make it yaoi and now I don't know what the hell I should do! I don't know. I'm gonna just write the story like I planned and have NOBODY as a pairing and then l8er on in the story U can tell me if I need the pairing or not. Doesn't that sound like a good idea? I think it does. Well let me start the story.

Disclaimer: If Naruto were mine then I'm telling u right now it would suck b/c I cannot draw 4 my life!

**_Naruto's thoughts_**

**_Thirst for blood_**

_"Naruto what are you doing?" _

Naruto turned his head towards the annoying sound that just RUDLEY interrupted him and saw Sakura pointing a shaking finger towards him and Kakashi staring blankly. Naruto barred his teeth and looked at Sasuke who was in clear shock.

"So, is training over of something? Because if it is I'm going home," Naruto said attempting to walk away. Kakashi grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him in front of him so he could get a good look at him.

"Sakura, Sasuke, you can go. I need to have a word with Naruto,"

"Okay Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said as she latched onto Sasuke's arm. If one didn't like her she was sure the other did. Naruto avoided Kakashi's gaze and looked away annoyed that he had to stay in the sun even LONGER than he planned.

"What do you want Kakashi?" Naruto said rudely tugging his hood down further.

"What's up with you lately?" Kakashi questioned him kindly.

"Nothing's wrong with me,"

"Well something obviously is. Every time I see you you're either in the shad or hovering over Sasuke. What's up? I mean do you have feelings for Sasuke or something?"

"HEY! I am NOT a gay faggot like you and Iruka!" Naruto said angrily. Kakashi showed no emotion but instead sighed.

"Naruto I really don't know what's gotten into you,"

"Maybe I just don't really need to tell you!"

"Well that's your choice. You can go," Kakashi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto ran home eager to get out the sun. He ran into his house and shut the door quickly. He wasn't at all out of breath because since he was a vampire he could run faster than any human being without getting tired.

Naruto ran into the kitchen and got a blood pack out of the refrigerator and sunk his teeth into it. He lapped over it hungrily since he didn't exactly feed that morning. **_So hungry!_**

****Naruto dropped the blood pack on the floor not bothering with the garbage and ran out of his house. He sniffed in the air looking for the one person that he knew he could feed on. He smelled her blood and grinned as he ran faster.

Naruto found her walking and slowed his run down to a walk. He walked up to her casually and she smiled at him her green eyes beaming.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" Sakura questioned smiling.

"Not much, just wanted to know if you'd like to take a walk in the forest," Naruto said showing his perfectly white teeth.

"Yeah. That'd be cool," she said latching onto his arm. Naruto grinned on the inside and started walking towards the forest.

"Why do you all of a sudden want to take a walk?" Sakura questioned him as they were walking.

"I was just marveled by your beauty and I thought I just had to see it again. I couldn't wait for tomorrow," Naruto said sarcastically. But Sakura didn't exactly catch on.

"Naruto stop, you're making me blush," Sakura said a light blush creeping on her face.

"Oh but my lovely Sakura it's true," Naruto said stopping. Sakura smiled at him as Naruto laced his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck as Naruto started sucking on her neck. Sakura closed her eyes and moaned into it.

Naruto smiled at how easy this was going to be. He stopped the sucking and removed his mouth from her neck. He opened his mouth wide and bit down into her neck.

"Naruto… what are you doing?" Sakura questioned scared. Naruto didn't answer but instead just lapped up her blood hungrily.

"Naruto… STOP!" she screamed as she tried to shove him off but he wouldn't let up. Sakura was turning white as all her blood left her body and she fell limp in Naruto's arms. Naruto wiped his mouth and dropped her on the floor satisfied. **_Sweet! I need MORE! _**

Naruto grinned to himself as he thought about more blood. He loved the scent and the taste of it and craved more of it!

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed. He craved Sasuke's blood because it was the sweetest he's ever smelled. Even though Sasuke was bitter his blood was sweet. Naruto grinned to himself as he thought of the taste in his mouth.

Naruto ran home leaving the motionless Sakura on the ground in the forest where nobody would find her… hopefully.

Naruto walked back to his house since there was no rush. He wouldn't be able to get to sleep since it was still nighttime. **_This is SERIOUSLY starting to get on my nerves! The fact that I can't feed to my heart's content is annoying! But not being able to sleep when I have to is even a bigger bother! _**

He walked into his house and was surprised when he saw someone inside. He growled as he saw who it was and walked right by them.

"Naruto we seriously have to talk,"

"There's nothing to talk about asshole!" Naruto said rudely to the raven-haired boy. Sasuke stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to stand next to Naruto.

"What's wrong with you? I mean lately you've been acting really weird. Like you're tired more often and you keep advancing on me,"

"LOOK! Why the hell do _you _even care what's wrong with me? You should be caring about your fucking fangirls or some shit like that! You and Kakashi need to leave me the fuck alone and let me live my life the way I want to!" Naruto screamed angrily. He walked to the steps and was about to walk upstairs until he felt that Sasuke was still in his house.

"What are you still doing here?" Naruto questioned annoyed.

"Can you just answer one freaking question for me?"

"What?"

"What's with all the blood in your refrigerator? Or is that Kool-aid?" Naruto tensed as he heard what Sasuke question. **_FUCK! What if he figures out what I am? I'm gonna be freaking burned at a cross if they find out! _**

"Why the hell are you looking in my refrigerator?" Naruto questioned angrily.

"Well I thought maybe your refrigerator has some clues to why you're acting so weird," Sasuke said. This made Naruto really angry and he wasn't planning on holding back anymore.

He ran towards Sasuke and tried to punch him in the face. Sasuke grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back. Naruto got even angrier and kicked him so Sasuke would let go. Sasuke did just that and he ran towards Sasuke again.

Sasuke backed up and caught one of his punches and Naruto kicked him and Sasuke keeled over releasing one of his hands. Naruto picked him up and punched him repeatedly not holding back.

Naruto punched him one more time and sent Sasuke hurtling into the wall. He grabbed his shirt and barred his teeth in his face. Sasuke looked up at him and grinned.

"I suggest you stop grinning before I wipe that grin off your fucking face!" Naruto screamed angrily.

"It's pretty hard to do that when you really don't know what's wrong with yourself either," Sasuke said laughing. Naruto slammed him against the wall again and that just made Sasuke laugh even harder.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Naruto screamed.

"Why? Am I making you angry?"

"SHUTUP!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke smirked and grabbed Naruto's hands releasing himself from his grasp.

"You seriously don't know what you are or what you want! You've been acting weird and when somebody tries to help you, you don't let them! It's really fun how much you push people away leaving you by yourself! You're not a ninja and you're not a vampire! Yeah I know what the fuck you are!" Naruto's eyes widened and he glared at Sasuke.

"Why won't you and Kakashi just leave me the fuck alone! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL I AM!" Naruto screamed as he attempted to punch him but Sasuke caught his hand and punched Naruto. Naruto fell to the floor gripping his face glaring at Sasuke.

"Glare all you want. I don't care!" Sasuke said as he left the house leaving Naruto on the floor annoyed. **_SHIT! If Sasuke knows then that means that he might tell Kakashi or the whole village! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! _**

KakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashi

Yeah I know my chapters are a bit short. I'm really sorry! But at least I updated. If you want more I have one word for you. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	4. The Visitor

Hey peoples! It's me again. I am writing a new chapter. I am SO sorry for the really long wait for the update. I was held up it was a REALLY busy week where I am. So here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did none of you would be watching it because I suck at drawing.

Naruto's Thoughts The Thirst for Blood 

Naruto couldn't sleep, feed or any combination of the two. All he could do was sit there and look at the wall. He didn't dare sleeping afraid that the villagers might come in the middle of the night and kill him. He didn't feed afraid that somebody might see him. All he did was sit there.

**_I can't live like this. I mean… I killed Sakura, Sasuke knows, Kakashi's on my case. SHIT! I can't do a goddamn thing about any of this. If anything I'll be burned alive. _**

****Just as Naruto was thinking that he heard a knock at the door. He looked at the door not wanting to get up from where he was. But his feet had a mind of it's own. He ended up walking to the door unwillingly to find Kakashi standing there looking glum.

"What do you want Kakashi?" Naruto questioned annoyed.

"Naruto… Sakura's…" Kakashi trailed off looking away. Naruto being scared of what Kakashi was about to say tensed.

"Sakura what?"

"Sakura was found in the forest. Her body drained of all her blood. Not living. She was found dead," Kakashi said looking back into Naruto's eyes. Naruto shuddered as he heard the words he NEVER wanted to hear.

"What do you mean her blood was drained?" Naruto questioned.

"Like, there was no blood in her body. None what so ever," Kakashi said raising an eyebrow, "Isn't that a bit odd, Naruto?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Naruto said backing away from Kakashi. Kakashi just walked right up to him and got in his face.

"It's as if something or SOMEONE sucked her clean of her blood," Kakashi said menacingly. Naruto got angry at the accusation and pushed Kakashi away from him.

"LOOK! I'm tired of you and Sasuke. It would be better for me if I just left wouldn't it?" Naruto questioned angrily.

"I can't exactly say that I do, I mean after all I AM your teacher," Naruto stared at him and pushed him aside to leave his house. He walked into the forest not even caring at all what Kakashi ha just said.

**_This is exactly why I don't get attached to anything! Because then they end up finding out and then I have to run like all the other times. I just hope he doesn't find me this time. I can't deal with HIS crap anymore. _**

****Naruto was walking through the forest and he heard a twig snap behind him. He stopped walking and looked behind him but saw nobody there. He sniffed in the air to see who it was and smelled three different scents.

**_Sasuke… Kakashi… Damn I can't make out the last one… SHIT! _**His eyes widened as he realized who the last scent was. He turned around fiercely trying to find him. He growled angrily and then looked in front of him and saw what he never wanted to see in his life.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto questioned angrily.

"I couldn't stop by for a visit?" the person stepped behind from the shadows and looked at Naruto smiling. His pale skin vibrating off of the night sky, whilst his eyes were glowing off of the moon.

"I don't need you to be here," Naruto said angrily.

"I need to talk to you Naruto," he said grinning evilly.

"Get away from me Orochimaru. You're not even supposed to be here!"

"But Naruto you know you need strength. I mean after all why is it that you can't control you're thirst anymore?" Orochimaru said grinning. Naruto's eyes widened as he heard what he said.

"Wh… What did you just say?"

"I mean this only happens to a select few… the strongest and it was a surprise to me when I found out that it was happening to you," Orochimaru said as he moved up closer to Naruto. Naruto didn't resist surprisingly and let him come closer.

He put his hands on Naruto's neck and saw the two bite marks that were left there from the time that he gave Naruto the nice little mark and the curse he has now. He smirked to himself, as he smelled Naruto's bloods coursing through his veins.

"You're becoming so strong Naruto… but your thirst is getting slimmer each day… why didn't you come to me for strength?" Naruto pulled back at an instant when he heard Orochimaru say that.

"I'm not Sasuke. You can't toy with my mind like that. He's the only asshole that would EVER go to you for strength. I'm not like him! The only reason he didn't even go is because Kakashi and all the other god damn jounins had to hold him back!"

"Calm down!" he said calmly. Naruto didn't listen to him as he saw the smirk hidden behind his features.

"What are you really here for?" Naruto questioned angrily.

"I need to see somebody that just so happens to live in your village," he said bluntly.

"And that person would be?"

"None of your business," Orochimaru said as he walked past Naruto. Naruto got angry and pulled his shoulders shoving him against a tree.

"Who… are… you… here… to see?" Naruto questioned already knowing the answer.

"A little friend of yours,"

"What do you want with him?" Naruto questioned annoyed.

"I have a proposition for him,"

"He's not interested!"

"HE can speak for himself!" Naruto looked behind him and saw Sasuke and Kakashi walking towards him and Orochimaru.

"Long time no see Orochimaru," Sasuke said annoyed.

"Ah. Just the boy I wanted to see,"

"What do you want?" Sasuke questioned not really caring about his tone or what Orochimaru had to offer.

"I have a proposition for you,"

"I heard that already. What do you want to ask idiot!"

"I just want to say that wouldn't you want to think about coming over with me? You need the strength and you wouldn't want to come with me and not be hunted by a vampire that walks among you?"

"I wouldn't want to be here with Naruto but I sure as HELL wouldn't want to go with a faggot like you!"

"Aw, you're making me feel bad," he said as he walked towards Sasuke.

"He said he DOESN'T WANT TO GO!" Naruto said as he charged at Orochimaru and jumped onto his back. Orochimaru didn't even bother struggling with Naruto. Instead he just easily picked him off of his back and threw him into the wall.

Naruto hit the trunk as immense pain hit his back. Naruto was on the floor and growled at Orochimaru as he saw him still making his way towards Sasuke. But since Naruto was immortal he didn't get hurt THAT easily.

He got up from the floor and ran towards Orochimaru but Orochimaru whirled around and grabbed Naruto by his neck lifting him off the ground. Naruto choked and grabbed at his hands.

"You had your chance now leave me alone," he said annoyed. Naruto writhed in pain as his air was being cut off. He looked around at Sasuke and saw that Kakashi was no longer there.

**_Where the fuck is Kakashi? _**Then he saw Sasuke jump onto Orochimaru's back and started to strangle him as well. Orochimaru let go of Naruto turning into a pile of mud. **_Shit! He used the damn substitution jutsu! _**Naruto saw Orochimaru behind Sasuke and then ran towards him with all the strength he had.

He latched onto his neck and wouldn't let go no matter how hard Orochimaru swung he wouldn't let go. Naruto smirked to himself as he bit down into Orochimaru's neck. He wailed in pain and Naruto sunk down deeper.

Orochimaru finally got him off of him and then Naruto licked his lips, as he tasted the sweet blood. Orochimaru looked at his hands, which were turning black and then disappeared into ashes. He looked over at Naruto who was smirking and then he turned to ashes.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and Naruto smiled at him as he fell on the floor lying down. **_He's gone. He's gone. He's gone! _**Naruto smiled to himself as he closed his eyes and everything in his world went dark.

KAKASHIKAKASHIKAKASHIKAKASHIKAKASHIKAKASHIKAKASHI

Naruto woke up in the morning looking at a white ceiling. He sat up in bed not knowing where he was. He heard a heart monitor ad then felt at ease. He laid back down in his hospital bed. He saw someone walk in from the corner of his eyes and knew who it was immediately.

"Hey Naruto,"

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said. Sasuke sat down on the edge of his bed. Naruto was barely hurt and didn't understand why he was even at the hospital. But according to Sasuke he passed out when Orochimaru died.

"What… happened back there with Orochimaru?" Sasuke questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"He just turned to ashes and that was a bit odd don't you think?" Sasuke questioned.

"Not really. Because what happened with him was that he was denying his cravings for so long that when someone bit him he didn't have anymore blood to support him that he turned to ashes," Naruto said bluntly. Sasuke nodded as he heard that and walked over to the foot of Naruto's bed.

Naruto inched back a little bit and stared at Sasuke who was smirking.

"What?" Naruto questioned annoyed.

"I think that you should get quick soon. So that way I can kick your ass when you get better again,"

"Don't bet your life on it!" Naruto said playfully. Sasuke smirked as he backed up and left the room.

**_I seriously don't now how I'm going to survive living in this village… then again… those ARE the consequences for getting attached. _**

KAKASHIKAKASHIKAKASHIKAKASHIKAKASHIKAKASHIKAKASHI

Well that was the last chapter. Yes I know that it was a bit short but it was the longest chapter I've written so be happy. That was the last installment of this story but don't worry there will be more story's. Maybe not vampire stories but stories nonetheless. And even though the story is finished I would still like reviews just to know if you liked it at least.


End file.
